


Mi Haru

by princessvirgo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: ¿Y porque tenía que ser Haru ?, porque no fue otro. habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, porque se tenía que fijar en Haru ... SU Haru





	1. Noticia

Y porque tenía que ser Haru?, porque no fue otro. habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, porque se tenía que fijar en Haru...SU Haru

Lo había notado algo diferente de hace algunos días. Algo distraído, como si su mente la ocupará algo. El Haru que ahora caminaba a su lado era muy diferente al que él conocía. No había más mamá Haru, sino un joven distraído y distante, y para él, Hajime, que muchas veces se perdía en el mundo de perfección, debía admitirlo, que lo notará ya era mucho.

Sumado a eso, había visto a Haru cometer errores que alguien, con el intelecto del Rubio, no era común. Habían tenido que repetir varias veces la misma parte de la grabación que hacían sólo porque su mejor amigo, u olvidaba el guión o lo decía en desorde.

Pasó algo en casa? - Hajime era de las personas que no gustaba andarse con rodeos. Por lo que ni bien salieron del estudio decidió enfrentar el problema y de paso ayudar a Yayoi -

Ah...? - el líder se Six Gravity, suspiró, definitivamente no era Haru -

Estas extraño desde que regresamos de visitar a nuestras familias - habló con tranquilidad, mientras fijaba su mirada en marzo -

Oh! El Rey se preocupa por mi - sonrió con algo de burla buscando molestarlo un poco - Shun se pondrá celoso... - agregó, provocando en enero, un leve arrepentimiento por haber tocado el tema que lo tenía algo distante -

Haru...- una advertencia de que no estaba con ganas de soportar sus bromas -

Jejeje esta bien - río levemente, mostrando un encanto que el Rey, no había visto nunca. Ahora si le intrigaba saber que pasaba allí - estoy bien Hajime, sólo es algo...aparte - inclino levemente su cabeza, como pensando en que si el término usado era correcto - cuando este resuelto lo sabrás - concluyó con algo de misterio sabiendo que su mejor amigo, era algo curioso -

Bien - Acepto con algo de pereza - si necesitas ayuda dilo - con esas palabras aceptaba confiar en que mamá Haru estaba bien -

***M***

Aoi - la voz somnolienta de Kakeru llamó la atención del Rubio de mayo -

Dime Kakeru - le sonrió con fraternidad y le causó cierta ternura el ver al rubio menor despeinado y todo desaliñado -

...- la mirada del menor se paseó por toda la estancia como si buscará algo -

Todos salieron - respondió a su pregunta no hecha -

Ah, bueno. Jejeje - río el de diciembre - es que quería saber si también lo has notado...? - la mirada dorada se concentró en la azul, que le miró con cierta duda -

Exactamente que...? - dudo un poco en hacer esa pregunta, y es que por experiencia sabía que el dúo K de Six Gravity, hacían una tormenta en un vaso de agua -

Haru - el nombre del Rubio mayor sonó como si fuera innombrable en los labios del menor -

Haru? - los ojos azules se cerraron y trató de recordar algo del mayor que haya hecho que el menor estuviera así. Y oh! Era verdad, esa mañana salió de los dormitorios sin pasar a despertar a Hajime, y eso sí era sumamente extraño -

Hoy salió sin ir por Hajime - habló Aoi, sin medirse alterando así al menor -

Yo lo sabía!! - los ojos de Kakeru temblaron - que le puede estar pasando a Haru...? - chillo provocando en el de mayo se reprendiera así mismo por no darse cuenta de su desliz -

Espera! Tal vez sea algo que sólo el pueda resolver - la tranquila voz de Aoi y la mano sujetando la muñeca de Kakeru lo detuvieron de ir por el peli rosa - debemos esperar y si vemos que Haru sigue un poco lejano, podremos intervenir, si? Tal vez Hajime ya lo haya notado y le ayude a solucionar lo que sea que tenga así a Haru - trató de animar al menor buscando palabras adecuadas -

Si Hajime ayudará, todo estará bien - los ojos dorados brillaron porvocando una sonrisa en el mayor. Conocida era la admiración que el menor de Six Gravity tenía por el líder -

Si, dejémoslo en sus manos - la sonrisa de Aoi, iluminó el lugar - quieres desayunar? - pregunto al menor que asintió emocionado -

***M***

...? - los ojos violetas de Mutsuki, se centraron en la mirada verde de Yayoi - estas preocupando a los demás - señaló al cuarteto que los observaba de lejos -

Ah...? - le miro con desconcierto. Él no se había dado cuenta de nada -

Hajime! - los cuatro menores miraron con cierto temor a Koi, al escucharle levantar la voz -

Oh, no es nada - la mirada maternal del de ojos verdes, se fijó en los miembros menores de Six Gravity. Tranquilizando a los menores, más no al representante de enero -

***M***

Que...? - la siempre tranquila expresión de líder negro, sufrió una mutación -

Oh! Felicidades! - Yoru y Aoi, fueron los primeros en hablar, aunque sólo hicieron para romper un poco la tensión y es que nadie se esperaba eso -

Ya era hora - la sonrisa misteriosa del dominio blanco se extendió. Poniéndose de pie se acercó a los otros dos - los padres de procellarum y Six Gravity, se unieron. Ahora si somos una familia! - todos sonrieron y se acercaron a felicitar a la recién anunciada pareja -

Haji...- los ojos lima se entriztecieron al ver la reacción del Rey negro. Haru, siempre fue y será alguien importante para Hajime y él, Shun, lo sabía. Por lo que no siguió al Rey, que dejó sorprendidos a todos con su actitud -

***M***

Kuroda - llamó al conejo gigante que le miraba desde su cama - que me pasa? - se cuestionó, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, dejando que Kuroda se recostará en su pecho - Porque no puedo ser feliz por Haru y Kai? - miro por la ventana, la luna estaba en su punto de gloria muy a pesar de que era temprano aún -

Hajime todo....? - la voz de Haru le hicieron apartar la mirada de la ventana y concentrarla en el rubio - los chicos desean salir a cenar, Dai y Kanade, nos dieron su permiso y ... - sus palabras fueron cortadas de repente -

No confías en mí - nunca se había sentido más avergonzado que en ese momento, pues jamás se vio así mismo afirmando eso. Pero que le pasaba? -

Hajime...- la voz del de lentes sonó dolida -

Nos esperan - se puso de pie, poniendo a Kuroda aún lado -

***M***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PV : no lo puedo creer al fin pude sacar esta espina de mi corazón!! X)
> 
> Ikki: eh???
> 
> PV: ay! Ikki ahora se que puedo continuar con mis demás fanfics! - lo sacude -
> 
> Ikki: eso esperó. Ya me tenías cansado hablando de ellos! - señala un póster gigante de procellarum y Six Gravity -
> 
> PV: espero terminar pronto jejeje XDD -
> 
> Ikki: si Perú pasó al mundial seguro...-
> 
> PV: vuelve a burlarte de mi pais y te mueres - U.U* -
> 
> Ikki: ^.^! Jejejeje viva Perú ♡♡♡!!


	2. Dolor

Hajime - la voz de Shiki, lo sacaron de su mundo -

Shiki - ambos compartieron un saludo amigable, antes de sentarse -

Esto sí que fue algo inesperado, no? - comentó mientras señalaba con el mentón a Kai y Haru que estaban sentados juntos -

mmm - no tenía ánimos de entrar en ese tema y mucho menos mostrar aquello que parecía querer romper algo dentro de sí -

Llegamos! - la voz de Tsubasa se dejó escuchar en medio del auto que llevaba a algunas de las Tsukino -

Supongo que...- ahora que Haru estaba con Kai, debería acostumbrarse a que el espacio que siempre fue ocupado a su lado por el rubio, serie ocupado por otra persona -

Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad! - Hajime rodó los ojos, Shun a veces podía ser demasiado exasperante - vamos rey, toma asiento - dio un leve toque sobre el espacio desocupado a su lado -

Shiki! Tsubasa! - Rikka levantó la mano, llamando la atención de los restantes miembros de SolidS, al parecer esa noche nadie tenía nada que hacer, pues en una rápida mirada al lugar, pudo ver a los miembros de Soara, Quell y Growth. Con un suspiro resignado tomó asiento junto al de noviembre -

***M***

Haru, no soporta el picante - habló sin mirar al castaño, que al igual que el habían ido por comida -

Oh, gracias Hajime - la sonrisa de Kai se tornó algo nerviosa. Era su imaginación o el rey negro estaba enojado con él -

Como sea - tomando la bandeja con el pedido de Shun y el suyo, Mutsuki regresó a su lugar -

...? - Fuduki miró con desconcierto el comportamiento de Hajime y es que nunca lo había visto portarse de esa manera -

***M***

Haru! - Shun detuvo el caminar del Rubio -

Que paso Shun? - preguntó con cierto desconcierto al ver preocupación en la mirada lima. Mirada que llevaba así más de dos semanas, o mejor desde que Haru y Kai anunciaran su relación, y Hajime comenzara a portarse así -

Haru, enserio no lo ves? - la mirada verde se abrió levemente sin entender del todo a lo que se refería el líder de Procellarum -

Shun? - prefería mostrar confusión antes de contestar y equivocarse, tal vez, en el asunto al que se refería el peli blanco -

Hajime - declaró el nombre, de aquel amor que le parecía más lejano por cada día que pasaba, y que desde el anuncio hecho por Kai y Haru, parecía no haber esperanza para su amor -

Yo...realmente no lo sé - negó y suspiro. Hace tiempo, si Hajime hubiese mostrado tal vez sólo una pequeña parte de lo que ahora mostraba, dejaría cualquier cosa por él, más ahora, cuando su corazón ya tenía dueño y este le correspondía de igual manera, no creía poder dejarlo atrás. Por mucho que, actualmente, quisiera al representante de enero -

Sabes que lo estás lastimando, cierto? - Shun suspiro con pesar, por mucho que al él le doliera ver al GRAN Hajime en ese estado, no podía hacer nada más que mirar -

Lo siento - pidió y trató de evitar la mirada lima, pues no era secreto para él o algún artista de Tsukino, lo que el Rey demonio blanco sentía por el Rey negro -

No. Esto es parte de Amar - sonrió al decir esas palabras. Llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo ese amor por Hajime como para rendirse por algo así, y aunque doliera por mucho tiempo más él, Shun, estaba dispuesto a asumir el reto -

***M***

Ya llegué! - el rubio se anunció. Ese día había sido agotador en su agenda, primero en la Universidad y luego como artista -

Bienvenido Tsubasa - saludo el peli rosa con una sonrisa -

Hola Tsubasa - la tímida voz de Eichi llamó la atención del rubio -

Oh! Visitas, Eichi - saludo al de ojos verdes - puedo saber que han estado haciendo? - su curiosa mirada se paseó por la estancia -

Hoy hubo una propuesta de cocina, por parte de un programa para los talentos de Tsukino - expresó Rikka mostrándole al rubio un afiche de dicho evento - Aoi y Yoru, participaran por parte de Procellarum y Six Gravity, Koki por parte de Growth y Soara aún no saben a quién pondrán, y por ultimo Eichi y yo por parte de Quell y SolidS - explicó mientras cambiaba de página -

Buscan una buena receta, entonces - aseguró el universitario - suerte con eso... - hablo mientras tomaba un recetario - no soy muy agraciado para las cosas del hogar - sonrió levemente -

No es como si fuésemos buenos o no, es cuestión de demostrar que podemos hacerlo - Eichi asintió a las palabras de Rikka -

No queremos rendirnos sin dar lo mejor - completo el de ojos verdes - Shu, desea que Isse, Ichi y yo brillemos sin él estar presente y eso quiero lograr, no quiero desperdiciar sus esfuerzos - no pasó desapercibida, para Rikka y Tsubasa, la mirada brillante de Eichi al nombrar al líder de Quell -

***M***

Perfecto! - la sonrisa de productor fue de satisfacción al realizar con éxito la grabación, sólo el primer día. Sin duda los artistas de Tsukino eran una joya. No eran caprichosos o problemáticos, muy por el contrario eran todos unos profesionales - Mutsuki, Yayoi, fue un gusto trabajar, espero podamos trabajar en otros proyectos juntos - les sonrió a los jóvenes hombres miembros de aquella unidad musical que no era muy conocida para él, si era sincero, pero para el resto de país sí, no por algo su agencia de publicidad había solicitado a Tsukino a ambos para ese comercial -

Gracias y que tenga buen día - Hajime y Haru se despidieron. Era ya de noche, por lo que era momento de regresar a los dormitorios, por lo que les parecía raro que Tsukishiro no estuviera cerca -

No responde - informó Haru a su líder, al no obtener respuesta en su celular -

Tal vez este en alguna reunión, tendremos que ir en taxi - Acepto Hajime. Estaba cansado y por mucho que las cosas no estuvieran al 100% igual con Haru, no podía portarse diferente con él. Bueno, no es como si tantos años conociéndose y siendo mejores amigos, fueran echados al caño, sólo por una relación amorosa, cierto?. Por mucho que esta doliera -

Será lo mejor - concordó ajustándose los lentes. En cambio para él, Haru, dañar a Hajime si era algo que no estaba en sus planes, y el estar allí con él, sabiéndolo le hacía sentirse miserable y es que nunca fue intención suya dañarlo. Porque como le quiso decir a Shun, si el Rey negro le hubiese mostrado aunque sea un Rayito de esperanza; antes de fijarse en Kai, claro, Haru hubiese esperado por más tiempo. Mas ahora, su corazón dolía al ver a su mejor amigo así, más su mente le decía que lo que Hajime tenía no era dolor por amor no correspondido, sino un dolor que sentía un niño cuando perdía su juguete querido en manos de otro niño. Y eso, a Yayoi le dolía y mucho. -

Fue una tarde ocupada - después de llevar rato perdido en su mente, pues incluso ya iban en el taxi camino a los dormitorios, decidió hablar por lo menos un poco con su mejor amigo, claro si se podía usar ese término después de no hablar por varios días, más allá que para el trabajo -

Cierto - la seca respuesta de su amigo le hicieron notar que no estaba abierto a quiere hablar en ese momento, pero si por algo Haru había logrado llegar a donde estaba, era por su perseverancia, algo que creció al conocer a Hajime -

Pero también productivo - sonrió - me preguntó si los demás también tuvieron un día igual de pesado? - sabía que Hajime en su rol de líder, revisaba el itinerario de los demás miembros de Six Gravity, por lo que no dudo en hacer esa pregunta -

Aoi y Arata están libres, Koi y Kakeru tuvieron ensayo de la nueva canción en dúo - hablo casi sin meditarlo. Y es que estando tan acostumbrado a compartir con el rubio ese tipo de temas y otros tantos, era normal que hubiera esa fluidez - Aoi se prepara para un programa de cocina - concluyó y centro su mirada en la verde -

Es cierto...- no esperaba la fija mirada que le diera Hajime por lo que enfrentarla le hizo apartarla, y si no fuera porque iban en un auto hubiese huido - ...- y ahora que podía decir? -

Llegamos - el anuncio del hombre, disolvió aquel pesado ambiente -

Si, tenga y gracias. Que pase buena noche - fue Mutsuki quien hablo, mientras él sólo hizo un gesto con la mano - entremos, empieza a hacer frío - con esas palabras ambos ingresaron al edificio –  
Cómo podía tornarse tan distinta una amistad, cuando esta se transforma en algo más…que puede ser unilateral, lastimarte y cuando crees poder obtener el amor, dañar a quien jamás quisiste dañar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PV: espero puedan perdonarme si me estan saliendo muy Occ! aun me falta mucho para aprender sobre los personajes de tsukiuta y tsukipro.


	3. Mirada

..- un suspiro abandonó su cuerpo. Odiaba como se sentía, y es que nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sentimiento. Así como tampoco habia sentido tanto la falta de alguien como lo estaba sintiendo ahora -

Hajime? - Tsukishiro le miró con preocupación, haciendo notar al Rey negro que tal vez había estado más de lo debido perdido en sus pensamientos - Ya terminamos por hoy, quieres que te lleve a casa o deseas que te lleve a otro lugar? - miro su celular antes de mirar al de ojos violetas -

Gracias pero quisiera caminar un poco - expresó con su acostumbrado semblante sereno -

Estarás bien? - Apesar se sólo ser el representante de esos jóvenes, en el tiempo Qu llevaba conociendolos Kanade había aprendido a quererlos, así como también a conocerlos. Por eso es que con sólo una mirada sabía que el Rey negro, no estaba del todo bien, como afirmaba -

Claro - una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro tratando de convencer al mayor de que no tenía nada -

Bueno, descansa - le sonrió antes de pasar junto al representante de enero. Podía confiar en Hajime, después e todo, sabía cuán maduro podía ser este -

***M***

Llevaba caminando mucho tiempo, cuando diviso una figura que conocía. Que hacia Shun allí, no debería ya estar en los dormitorios?. Como sea no era su asunto, cierto? Shun podía hacer como bien quisiera. 

Hajime! - y claro el de cabellos blanco lo tenía que haber visto, por lo que suspirando se detuvo ante el llamado -

...Shun - nombró al joven que se le acercaba jovial. Porque Shun siempre parecía entrar en modo tonto cuando estaba cerca? Era como si lo hiciera con toda la intención de exasperarlo o buscará llamar su atención de algún manera -

Mi rey, que estas haciendo por la calles nocturnas y frías? - Hajime sólo miró con cansancio al de ojos limas, No tenía ánimos para tratar con el ahora -

Voy a los dormitorios - respondió encogiendose de hombroa y decidió que era momento de volver -

Bien. Quieres comer algo - Shun más que preguntar le informó que harían, pues sin esperar respuesta del peli violeta, tomó sus brazo y lo arrastró hacia ningún lugar en particular -

Dije si? - preguntó al de noviembre, que sólo río en respuesta. A quien quería engañar por mucho que dijera que no, cuando Shun se decidía hacer algo no había poder humano que lo detuviera -

***M***

Comenzó a nevar...- Haru miraba sin mirar realmente la calle que empezaba a colorearse de blanco -

Estamos en diciembre - expresó con una sonrisa Kai, que había notado algo distante al rubio - pasa algo? - se atrevió a preguntar mientras se acerba al menor -   
No - sonrió sorprendiense así mismo al darse cuenta de que no podía sonreír como quería -

Sigues pensando en ello? - los azules ojos de Kai se concentraron en las reacciones de menor. Buscando de alguna manera saber más de lo que Haru expresaba. Sabía que a la "mamá" de Six Gravity no le gustaba ser una carga o una molestia con sus problemas, por lo que callaba lo que le pasaba, más Kai estaba allí para él, y quería apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera -

Crees que este bien? - Kai sonrió, sabía muy bien a que se refería el rubio, pues antes de empezar esa relación, ambos había compartido más de un secreto, temor y dolor. Se habían hecho amigos antes de que la amistad se convirtiera en algo más -

Es difícil saberlo. Sabes, cuando alguien que jamás experimentó sentimientos tan intensos como el amor o el rechazo, es para esta persona difícil poder comprenderlos o enfrentarlos. Hay muchas personas que no pueden lidiar con sentimientos así, y sus reacciones a las acostumbradas mutan. Sin embargo hay otras que reaccionan bien e incluso los usan como impulso para seguir - Kai tomó con cariño el lento de Haru para que sus ojos se encontrarán - Esperemos en Hajime la respuesta. Sea como sea, esto ya salió de nuestras manos - dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente al menor -

Kai...- ojos verde se cerraron en la espera del beso que sabía vendría por parte de mayor, y así paso. Un beso que lo reconforto. Ahora recordaba una vez más porque se había enamorado de Kai. La madurez y humildad de este eran algo que al representante de marzo había llamado la atención con poder -

***M***

Tsubasa - Rikka llamó al menor antes de que este llevará acabo su propósito - Shiki se enfadada contigo otra vez - advirtió -

No importa. Debe dormir, no es sano que se desvele tantos días - muy a pesar de no querer sonar preocupado, para Dai y Rikka no había pasado desapercibido esto -

Sabemos que no es sano, pero lo que piensas hacer tampoco es lo indicado - Dai después de ver la actitud desafiante de Tsubasa y su intención de no echarse para atrás después de la advertencia de Rikka, decidió intervenir -

Pero Dai - el rubio hizo un puchero, tratando de convencer a su "hermano" que lo ignora y le quitó el frasco que sostenía - Tsubasa, Si quiera sabes que esto puede ser dañino? - los ojos celeste se fijaron en los dorados -

Pues...Shiki, es muy fuerte - río mientras se frotaba la nuca -

Eres una plaga, sabías? - la mirada sería del menor hicieron suspirar con frustración al rubio -

Bueno, bueno...ya, dejaré en paz el café de Shiki - se cruzó de brazos -

Ten llevale esto mejor - Rikka le tendió una humeante taza de café y unos panecillos -

Entendido! - tomado lo ofrecido por el peli rosa y fue directo al estudio del líder del grupo -

Crees que estará bien? - Dai preguntó con algo de temor. Sabía de que era capaz su amigo y también que Shiki no era muy bueno tolerandolo -

Por lo menos ambos cambiarán un poco su ambiente - se encogió de hombros en respuesta -

***M***


	4. Intercambio

Si había algo que a Shun, líder de Procellarum, no les gustaba era ver que aquella mirada que lo hechizo desde la primera vez que la vio, cambiara. La mirada de Hajime había pasado de tener un brillo intenso a opaca, neutralizando el encanto que siempre había llamado la atención de Shun.

Si tanto te gustaba porque nunca dijiste nada – Hajime por breves momentos miro al peli blanco tratando de entender a que vinieron esas palabras – no es como si Haru hubiese amado desde ya a Kai – miro directamente a los ojos violetas y trato de permanecer impasible – si se lo hubiese dicho estoy seguro que Haru hubiese dicho si – y aunque le doliera el solo pensar a Mutsuki junto a Yayoi, prefería eso que verlo como ahora –

Importa – Nunca había sido un amante de compartir sus emociones, dolores o preocupaciones, siempre había sabido como lidiar con todo esto desde ya. Sus padres habían sido muy estrictos con su crianza, a pesar de ser amorosos, por ello es que había madurado muy rápido. Él a diferencia de todos los jóvenes que lo rodearon, siempre estuvo preparado para todo, incluso el mismo hacía todo por prepararse para los posibles eventos futuros que sus decisiones trajeran como consecuencia. Más allí estaba, muy a su pesar, sintiendo algo que no quería sentir y comportándose como jamás creyó hacerlo –

Obvio si, rey – Shun sonrió levemente al ver la casi imperceptible molestia de Hajime en sus facciones al escucharlo nómbralo así – el que siempre hayas sabido lidiar con todo, no te hace inmune al dolor de lo inesperado – dejo salir un suspiro antes de continuar – en verdad te gusta tanto o solo sientes que Kai te quito algo que asumiste era tuyo? – cuestiono ante de tomar la taza y beber de su té –

…- el ceño del representante de enero se arrugo, la pregunta de Shun, era algo que él ya se había cuestionado, más trato de no prestarle atención. Más ahora que alguien a quien consideraba, por mucho que a veces lo irritara con su comportamiento empalagoso, amigo le preguntara directo, como no meditarlo?. Sus ojo se pasearon por todo el café, adornos festivos conmemorando una fiesta que a su parecer era más comercial que otra cosa – …- suspiro, sabía bien porque le había afectado tanto la relación de Haru y es que, como lo suponía todo había cambiado – no es lo mismo…- los ojos de Shun se centraron nuevamente en él, al escucharlo hablar – si Haru no estuviese con Kai, sería con él con quien estaría ahora tomando una taza de café o té. Desde la secundaria, fue Haru quien estuvo siempre a mi lado. Ahora…- sus violetas ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que sentía – Haru es especial para mí y siempre lo será, solo que yo quería que se quedara a mi lado por siempre y no quería que nadie más lo viera. Así que cuando Kai lo noto me molesto porque amenazaba mi estabilidad, y no solo la mía si no la de Six Gravity, porque son mi familia y tenía miedo de que Haru cambiara o que Kai lo dañara y todo sea inestable – Shun sonrió al escuchar las palabras del rey de Tsukiuta – ahora lo entiendo… - Hajime sonrió levemente al por fin revelar todo lo que sentía y descifrar los sentimientos que albergaba y ahora al fin saber cómo enfrentarlos –

Ya es muy tarde, debemos regresar a los dormitorios – Shun se puso de pie y espero que Hajime lo hiciera. Era momento de que el rey y la madre de Six Gravity hablaran –

***M***

Como esta? – Ichiru fue el primero en preguntar al ver al mayor de Quell salir de la habitación –

Solo tiene fiebre y un poco de toz, pero con los medicamentos que se tomó estará bien. Ahora duerme – explico a los gemelos que le miraban angustiados. Shu les sonrió cálidamente, sabía cuánto los gemelos apreciaban a Eichi –

Bien entonces – Issei asintió a las palabras del mayor – Ichiru y yo preparemos algo para cuando despierte – hablo mientras miraba a su gemelo que asentía-

Gracias. Lamento no poder ayudarles pero…- Shu miro su reloj iba tarde para una entrevista –

No te preocupes Shu – negaron los gemelos Kuga –

***M***

Shu? – Tsubasa miro con curiosidad al líder de Quell que hablaba con Rikka, más por la distancia y el tono de sus voces no podía saber de qué hablaban –

La curiosidad mato al gato, entrometido – Dai que recién salía de su habitación, había visto los intentos del rubio por escuchar la conversación –

Dai! Me pegaste un susto – hizo un puchero – además solo quería saber si no era algo grave, pues la facciones de Shu dicen que no es algo sin importancia –

Aja, que más…hablas conmigo no con Rikka o Shiki – negó antes de pasar junto al rubio directo a la cocina –

Insinúas que tu hermano Tsubasa te miente – Dai suspiro ante las palabras del rubio, hacerse el tonto era algo común en su amigo de infancia –

Shiki, buenos días – el peli celeste había preferido centrar su atención en el mayor de SolidS –

Dai – asintió y miro por un momento al rubio antes de seguir su camino y tomar asiento junto al menor –

A mí no me saludas?! – reclamo el universitario –

No – se limitó a responder para luego suspirar, se preparó mentalmente para el berrinche de Tsubasa –

Porque vino Shu, Rikka – Shiki se sorprendió al escuchar a su “cariño” ignorarlo y pasar a cuestionar al peli rosa –

Shu? – Shiki intervino al procesar el nombre de su amigo –

Si, vino a pedirme si podía darle una mirada de vez en cuando a los gemelos – hablo con cierta preocupación –

Ah? Donde está su mamá? – Dai negó al escuchar a Tsubasa hablar –

Eichi está con fiebre y malestar por eso tomo medicina y duerme – explico por qué los gemelos estaban sin supervisión –

Entiendo – Shiki centro su mirada en su taza – es tu día libre en la universidad no, Tsubasa? – Los ojos dorados se fijaron en el de cabellos morados – saldremos – Dai y Rikka intercambiaron una mirada de interrogación –

Qué? – y ahora que le pasaba a Shiki para que le propusiera salir? – Pero yo quería…- quiso replicar –

Nada Rikka, no podrá ayudar a los gemelos y Eichi si te tiene rondando por allí – hablo interrumpiéndole –

Insinúas que…- Rikka y Dai no terminaron de escuchar las réplicas del rubio, cuando Shiki lo llevaba ya arrastra fuera del dormitorio de SolidS –

Estos es raro…? – Dai suspiro, jamás se acostumbraría a ver esas cosas tan temprano –

Como seas, me ayudas? – Rikka le sonrió haciendo que el menor se sonrojara levemente –

No tengo nada que hacer – respondió encogiéndose de hombros –

***M***


	5. Palabras

Muchas veces es difícil poner en palabras lo que sentimos. Sin embargo es imposible no hacerlo o intentarlo por lo menos cuando queremos reparar lo roto.

Era algo tan difícil para él poner en palabras sus sentimientos que nunca dejó ver. Más era lo correcto, lo necesario. Era momento de la verdad, de arreglar el ambiente tenso que había estado presente en las instalaciones de Tsukino.

Kai, necesito que me prepares un té – habían llegado juntos y habían visto a Haru y Kai hablar en la estancia común de Six Gravity y Procellarum, por lo que Shun paso de largo a jalonear al mayor del grupo. Sabía que eso lo hacía para dejarle solo con Haru –

Si, si...- Kai con su eterna sonrisa trato de evitar el jaloneo –

El que ahora tengas a Haru, no justifica el que me descuides...- hizo un puchero, antes de volver a jalonearlo –

Va, va iré por tú te, si? – Kai dejo salir un suspiro para luego avanzar hasta los dormitorios de Procellarum, seguido por un feliz Shun –

Shun no cambia – rio Haru al haber observado todo. Sabía cuánto el representante de Julio apreciaba a su caprichoso líder –

Kai tiene la culta, nunca debió consentirlo tanto – negó el rey negro, sin perder su usual calma –

Cierto – asintió el rubio, antes de centrar totalmente su mirada en su líder – llegaron juntos? Pero trabajo juntos no tuvieron, cierto? – Cuestiono más por molestar un poco a su amigo –

Nos cruzamos – se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia – podemos hablar? – Haru parpadeo con sorpresa antes de asentir –

***M***

Mantén distancia – Shiki llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de que el rubio del grupo no se juntara tanto, pues le impedía caminar con normalidad –

Ni te quejes que la culpa es tuya – Tsubasa rio antes de colgarse de su brazo. Sabía que estaba jugando con la paciencia de Shiki, pero que era la vida sin riesgo? – Me arrastraste a las afueras de los dormitorios sin nada cálido para protegerme de este frio – miro alrededor a las personas caminar con abrigos y bufandas –

Bien, bien. Vayamos por algo caliente, si? – la voz del mayor sonó resignada, sacando una sonrisa del menor –

Oh! y donde me llevaras, Darling...? – pregunto cuál niño emocionado –

***M***

No era necesario que viniera – Ichiru observo con resignación a los dos miembros de SolidS, ya no somos unos niños –

Lo sabemos, pero Shu no irse tranquilo, al saber que nadie supervisaría a Eichi – explico Rikka sin dejar de cortar las verduras – Shu sabe que son responsables, solo que teme que no sepan que hacer su Eichi empeora – agrego al ver el puchero de disconformidad de Ichiru –

Bueno, te ayudamos en algo? – Issei se ofreció rápidamente –

Claro, lava estos tomates y...- Dai suspiro con cansancio, era su día libre de trabajo y también de su martirio llamado Tsubasa y tenía que pasarlo viendo a Rikka y los gemelos cocinar –

Dai, puedes ir por tocino y huevos? – la mirada de Rikka le convencieron de replicar. Si definitivamente esa tarde haría de recadero –

Está bien – se puso de pie dispuesto a ir por lo pedido – Desean algo más? – fue más cortesía que otra cosa –

Puedes traer...- una gota bajo por su cien. No supo como pero ahora salía de las habitaciones de Quell con una gran lista. Definitivamente ayudaría para que Eichi se recupere rápido o seguramente Shu y los gemelos se quedarían sin nada en el refrigerador –

***M***

Deberías dejar que Ken, se encargue – replico Ryota al ver a Ko, alistarse para salir –

Y porque yo? – se quejó el peli azul –

Bueno ya, solo voy a comprar algunas cosas – trato de tranquilizar el rubio –

Pero Ko – se quejó Ryo nuevamente –

Puedo ir yo – Mamoru se ofreció ni bien puso un pie en el recibidor y escuchaba la conversación –

Está bien, puedo hacerlo. Saben? – Ryota y Kensuke, en ese momento supieron que estaban pisando límites en la paciencia de su amigo –

Igual voy, me hace falta algo de aire – Mamoru se adelantó aponerse su abrigo, sin esperar respuesta –

Bueno – el rubio se encogió de hombros en aceptación – regresamos – con esa palabra ambos salieron de los dormitorios de Growth –

Porque a Mamoru lo trata diferente – se quejó Kensuke –

Es su mascota – respondio encogiéndose de hombros –

Jejeje que cruel Ryo – el peli azul rio levemente estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su amigo siempre decir lo que pensaba sin filtro alguno. No por algo Ko y él habían tenido que actuar de intermediarios cada vez que su amigo ofendía a alguien con su sinceridad –

Pero es la verdad – le restó importancia –

***M***

Sabes que no es necesario decirlo – lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo por eso sabía cuándo algo le costaba a su amigo y sabía que el expresar sus emociones u sentimientos, no eran lo suyo. Por eso había aprendido a entenderlo sin escucharlo – entiendo – le sonrió de manera fraternal –

No – un suspiro casi imperceptible dejo su cuerpo – siento mi comportamiento en este tiempo, el no apoyarte con una decisión tan importante como lo es tener una relación. Mereces ser feliz, sea la persona que sea, te conozco y sé que jamás harás una elección estúpida, que te haga arrepentirte después...- los ojos de Haru se abrieron un tanto sorprendidos, para luego dejar la sorpresa y sonreír – Eres mi amigo, fuiste muchas veces la persona que me apoyo cuando creí no poder, no lo dije pero lo sentí – Yayoi sabía que Hajime estaba abriendo su corazón ese día lo sabía por eso no se atrevió a interrumpir. Porque era difícil y lo ambos lo sabían – por eso cuando dieron a conocer su relación, sentí mi estabilidad ser golpeada. Creas o no una relación amorosa cambia todo. Inicialmente podrá parecer que no, más es así no lo sé por experiencia propia pero lo sé. Y pesar que todo cambiaría que, ya no siempre estarías allí para ser la conciencia molesta, me alerto – Hajime fijo sus ojos en los verdes de su mejor amigo, lo que decía tenía que ser dicho de esa manera – no quiero que te lastimen, porque sé que aunque la heridas sanan, la cicatriz te recuerda día a día el dolor que pasaste, y no soportaría ver a alguien que quie...aprecio tanto dejar su sonrisa sincera atrás – los ojos violetas temblaron levemente al ver a los ojos verdes cristalizarse – discúlpame si mis acciones te dañaron y no hicieron ver lo que realmente quería mostrar – se puso de pie y alcanzo con su mano el hombro del rubio, una señal de afecto –

Hajime...- aunque luego su amigo se molestara o se quejara, Haru no contuvo el impulso de abrazarlo –gracias, amigo – y la última palabra que salió de sus labios esa tarde fue el cierre de un sentimiento que solo debía permanecer en amistad. Haru lo sabía para Hajime siempre sería su mejor amigo nada más, y aunque un tiempo dolió, ahora era lo mejor –

Aun debo hablar con Kai – fue lo que dijo el rey negro antes de separase del abrazo – tiene que saber que si te lastima, mi rostro será lo último que vea – la seriedad con la que dijo esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal del de Marzo –

Hajime...- se quejó con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el resto de lágrimas –

***M***

Sera mejor que empieces a cuidar tus actos, Kai, amigo – el castaño no entendió el comentario que de la nada rompió el silencio que invadía la estancia de Procellarum –

Qué? – Shun sonrió al ver la cara de perdido de su amigo –

Que nuestro Rey, no te la dejara fácil – sonrió levemente al escuchar pasos acercarse – lo que es la vida...- murmuro antes de darle un trago a su bebida –


	6. Difícil

El decirlo, no significa que sea cierto...

El dilema que tenía con respecto a lo sentido por Haru, se había resuelto al final, solo sentía una amistada rozando la hermandad por Haru y nada más. Pero, ahora había otra cuestión que resolver, y sobre eso comprender, analizar, pensar.

Realmente eres cruel con Hajime, sabes? – Haru solo rio ante las palabras de Kai, y es que siempre le había parecido entretenido lograr hacer que Hajime cayera en uno de sus juegos –

Sabes cuál es mi mayor pasa tiempo? – Kai lo miro curioso a la espera de la respuesta a la pregunta hecha – burlar la inteligencia del rey negro – rio ante la negativa del mayor –

Que le dijiste? – Cuestiono al rubio, y es que no sabía que era aquello que haría a Hajime sumergirse en su mundo a esa magnitud –

Es un secreto – le susurro para luego guiñarle – aunque seguro lo averiguas luego – rio antes de arrastrar a Kai fuera de la sala –

***M***

Puedo saber qué es esto? – Shiki nunca se había arrepentido tanto ayudar a Shu, como en ese momento –

Comida – se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, ignorando la expresión de asco del mayor –

Creo haber dicho que no me gusta la comida basura – mascullo al no ver Rikka cerca para cocinar –

Lo siento, pero es lo único que hay – le miro retadoramente – además siempre puedes ir a comer fuera – le señalo la puerta –

Como sea, el café es mejor – camino hacia la cocina, dejando atrás al rubio que comía de la hamburguesa –

Eres un mal agradecido, y yo que prepare esto con mucho amor – hizo un puchero al ver al mayor salir de la cocina con taza en mano –

Corrección: no preparaste, ordenaste – le miro con burla al ver al menor enfurruñarse más aun –

Como sea, Rikka sigue ayudando a Eichi, así que solo hay comida preparada por Tsubasa y si no te gusta puedes salir – se cruzó de brazos – tal vez le sirvas de compañía a Dai – gruño el nombre de su amigo, al recordar las palabras dichas por el menor –

Para ser el más joven, tomo una decisión muy sabía – se burló aún más el líder –

Si, si lo que digas – con molestia mordió la hamburguesa –

Eres un caso – murmuro mientras se sentaba junto al rubio –

No quiero tu lástima! – elevo su rostro en gesto altivo –

Lo sé Honey, lo sé – siempre le había divertido el carácter de Okui – de todas maneras tengo hambre, y necesito regresar pronto al trabajo, así que...- las mejillas de Tsubasa se tiñeron de carmín al ver el gesto de Shiki –

Eres un tonto – mascullo con una leve sonrisa. Shiki podía ser un tonto pero era su tonto, cierto? –

...- el silencio acompaño a Takamura y Okui, mientras compartían la comida rápida –

***M***

Solo fue una gripe – Eichi se sintió cohibido por la preocupación de Rikka – Shu no debió exagerar...- murmuro bajito –

Solo estaba preocupado – corrigió el peli rosa – además no fue molestia alguna. Eres mi amigo, no? Es lo menos que puedo hacer – se encogió de hombros –

Creo que Shu fue precavido – Issei comento sin dejar de mover la yema de huevo –

La fiebre aumento después de que se fue y Rikka junto a Dai llegaron – agrego Ichiru – no sabíamos que hacer de repente, aunque no nos volverá a tomar por sorpresa – sonrió con autosuficiencia –

Perdón, no quise molestarlos – la excesiva preocupación de Eichi, hacía no molestar a los demás siempre le había llamado poderosamente la atención a Rikka, era como si halla en el pasado este hubiese pasado por una situación que lo moldeo así –

No es molestia, Eichi – lo que sea que Rikka fuera a decir para calmar al de ojos verdes murió en un pensamiento, ya que Dai fue el que dijo ello. Acababa de ingresar a la sala de Quell con bolsas en mano – molestia seria estar en el lugar de Shiki ahora – murmuro al recordar todo lo que Tsubasa había pedido –

Creí que hoy estarías ocupado? – los ojos de Rikka brillaron con travesura –

Lo estaba – contesto desviando la mirada esperando que el mayor desistiera de molestarlo –

Enserio? Creí que solo lo decías para huir de Tsubasa? – Sonrió un poco –

No puedo creer que ni SolidS sea capaz de soportar a Tsubasa – negó Ichiru –

Icchi – intervino Eichi, aunque su voz se perdió tras la ronquera producida por la gripe –

Como sea, me encontré con Shu en el camino – señalo las bolsas – tenía que regresar pronto al estudio de grabación, así que me pidió que trajera esto – concluyo poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa –

Y que es? – Ichiru se asomó a ver que había en las bolsas a diferencia de Issei que solo se acercó un poco –

Creo que algunas cosas para la gripe y bueno me dijo que luego le enviaba un mensaje a Rikka – miro al peli rosa que negó – aun no debe tener tiempo –

Como sea – creo que lo ideal solo será hacer algo ligero – apunto a los ingredientes que ya se encontraban listos – un rico caldo de pollo – se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Dai –

Ten Eichi – Issei le paso un jarabe para la toz – debes sanarte pronto – agregó con un poco de inquietud, ya que siempre le había gustado la seguridad que este le brindaba, seguridad que en ese momento se había sacudido por esa enfermedad que ya llevaba al mayor varios días en cama –

Gracias, Issei – le sonrió con cariño –

Nosotros ayudaremos a Rikka, así que debes volver a la cama – señalo Ichiru para sonrisa de los mayores –

Bien, pero cualquier cosa me dirán, si? – miro a Dai y Rikka, que asintieron – bueno – sin más camino directo a su habitación. No quería preocuparlos, pero si era sincero la fiebre había vuelto –

***M***

Que le pasa a Hajime? – Kakeru cuestiono al rubio de ojos azules, pues ya desde muy temprano ese día había visto un poco extraño a su líder y objeto de admiración –

Porque supones que lo sé – la mirada de Aoi se paseó nerviosa por el lugar. Era mejor saber que decir antes de alterar al menor –

Males de amor – la voz de Arata cortó lo que sea que iba a replicar Kakeru –

Arata! No puedes decir eso – reprendió el príncipe de Six Gravity –

Males de amor?! – el rubio menor miro con espanto a los más grandes – Haji...- el menor del grupo fue detenido por Koi, pues este estaba por ir a buscar a su líder –

No creo que se algo así, además que puedes hacer tu Kakerun – se burló el peli rosa –

No importa! tengo que...- fue en ese momento que Haru entro en la sala común junto a Kai – Haru! Haru! Algo le pasa a Hajime y...- los ojos dorados miraron con esperanza a representante de marzo –

Ah, pues – la mirada divertida del mayor le dijeron al rubio menor que este tenía algo que ver – es mejor dejarlo solo por un rato, si? – expreso para luego sonreí a todos de manera aquella manera que sabía podía tranquilizarlos –

Pero Haru – el menor hizo un puchero de disconformidad –

Todo está bien Kakeru – el castaño al fin intervino –

Bueno si Haru y Kai, lo dicen – el pequeño rubio al fin cedió –

***M***

"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"* – no entendía porque Haru le había dicho esa frase hace unos días atrás, y más aún cuando se lo dijo, le sonrió de aquella manera misteriosa que Hajime, sabía solo era cuando le hacía un reto. Que había tras aquella frase, porque sabía que ya no había nada más allá de la amistad con Haru, así que eso no tenía nada que ver. Entonces que era? –

Se terminara enfriando – parpadeo varias veces para salir de la ensoñación en la que se había sumergido a raíz de aquella pequeña frase, sin embargo muy significativa – que preocupa al rey negro a ese extremo, como para ignorarme así? – Hajime solo dejo salir un suspiro al escuchar a Shun y verlo hacer un puchero de insatisfacción – ya sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no? – la seriedad tiño las palabras del siempre relajado Shun –

...- no respondió solo miro por breves momentos al peli blanco -

No me ignores, Hajime...- hizo un gesto dolido, fue allí que Hajime percibió una leve cortina de tristeza en los ojos de Shun – sé que no soy Haru, pero puedo ser muy bueno escuchando sabes? – la sonrisa que le dio Shimotsuki fue solo un cascaron vacío comparado con el sentimiento que vio en los ojos lima – pero si...- las palabras del líder de Procellarum fueron cortadas –

Nadie puede ser igual a alguien, después de todo somos un individuo. Uno solo – hablo con seriedad ignorando el pequeño retorcijón que tuvo su estómago al ver a Shun sonreír de manera autentica –

Lo sé, pero es difícil sabes...- la mirada lima se apartó de la amatista, buscando refugio en otro lugar – estar y no estar... es difícil – sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de rosa – pero sabes creo que la ilusión se va marchitando por la fría realidad. Así que el dolor se hace más llevadero y lo imposible se tonar difícil – sus ojos se fijaron por breve instante en los ojos de Hajime, para luego sonreír y ocultar el dolor tras sus párpados – se hace tarde, debemos regresar – y el rey negro nunca vio tan distinto a Shun como en esa tarde/noche. Siguiendo las palabras del demonio blanco de Procellarum, ambos abandonaron aquel restaurant –


End file.
